Dragonborn
by MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: A young woman has lost her memory and finds out that she may be the savior of Skyrim. Keeping her secret takes a toll on her, which man can rekindle her hunger for greatness and valor?
1. Helgen

**Hi everyone! I'm considering rewriting this chapter because I'm losing too many views. The view count dwindles as the chapters go on. Please leave me reviews letting me know what I can do to make the story more enjoyable. If I do rewrite this it will still have the same storyline.**

* * *

Chapter One: Helgen

It was the 26th of Last Seed, and all she could remember was waking up on that damned Imperial carriage.

She awoke to the sound of hooves clicking off of the hard cobblestone road. The air was cold,  
Mackenzie would never forget the first time she recalled feeling the infamous Skyrim air.

As she opened her eyes, she made eye contact with the blonde Nord sitting across from her.  
"Hey you, you're finally awake, you were trying to cross the border right?."His voice was deep, yet somehow comforting.

"You walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that theif over there."  
Mackenzie looked over to see a man with dirty brown hair, he was dressed in rags. It looked as though he'd been through a lot.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along." The theif broke his silence.  
"The Empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

His dark, brown eyes turned to her. "You there, You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."  
Mackenzie grew confused, she had no memory. She had no recollection of what a "Stormcloak" was.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, theif" The blonde Nord interrupted. The carriage driver shushed them.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" The horse theif questioned about the mysterious bound man.  
He was sitting beside Mackenzie, his mouth covered with a dirty rag.

"Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak. The true High King." The nord said as if he was insulted.  
"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. If they've captured you..Oh Gods, where are they taking us?"

The words of the horse theif frightened Mackenzie. She tried to think of what happened before she woke up.  
All she could come up with was crossing the border from Cyrodil.

"I don't know where we're going but Sovngarde awaits." The blonde Nord spoke again. "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!"  
The look on the horse theif's face was troubling.

"Aye, what village are you from, Horse theif?" "Why do you care?" The horse theif replied.  
"A Nords last thoughts should be of home." Mackenzie thought of her home, where was her home?

"Rorikstead, I.. I'm from Rorikstead." The theif stuttered. Mackenzie heard a soldier call out "General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting.

The sliver of hope she still had quickly faded. The horse theif began shouting the names of the Divines.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governer and it looks like the Thalmor are with him.  
Damn Elves, I bet they've had something to do with this." Mackenzie longed to know the blonde Nord's name, he seemed like a warrior.

He shot her a look of comfort, he could sense her fear. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here.  
I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

Juniper berry mead sounded good to Mackenzie. "Funny..when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."  
The Nord whispered.

Mackenzie begain to wonder what the Stormcloaks have done or what was so wrong with the Empire.  
A man telling his child to go inside broke her thought.

"Why are we stopping?" The horse theif asked nervously.  
"Why do you think? End of the line." The mystery Nord uttered.

Ulfric hadn't tried to say anything during the ride.  
The way he kept to himself concerned Mackenzie, was it that he had nothing to say?

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." the blonde Nord said nerviously.

The horse theif screamed for pity, claiming they were't rebels. "Face your death with some courage, theif."

The Nord took the words right out of Mackenzie's mouth.  
Whatever she did to end up on that carriage was her own fault and she was ready to take her punishment.

The theif tried to reason with the blonde Nord, telling him he must explain that they were not with them.  
Was she with them? Mackenzie wasn't dressed in a Stormcloak Cuirass, nor was she an Imperial.

The Imperial Captain ordered us to step towards the block once our name was called. "Empire loves their damn lists."  
The Nord said as he jumped off of the carriage beside her.

The man called out, "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric." The mystery Nord shouted.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde Nord left her side, Ralof. Ralof, Mackenzie will remember that name for the rest of her life.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" The horse theif tried to explain himself one last time as he ran from the rest of them.  
The Captain called to the Archers, they murdered Lokir.

The man called out to Mackenzie. "Wait you there, step forward. Who are you?"  
She finally had a chance to talk. "Mackenzie, sir." She choked on her name.

"You were trying to cross the border, you're a Nord. Which city are you from?"  
Mackenzie tried to explain to him that she had no memory and I only remembered crossing into Skyrim.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, Kinsman. I'm sorry at least you'll die here in your homeland."  
The Captain led her to the rest of the rebels, right next to Ralof.

General Tullius stood infront of Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen would call you a hero.  
But a hero doesn't use his power to murder his King and reserve his throne.

You started this war, plunged skyrim into chaos. Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

To this day Mackenzie still wonders if he still would've said it if Ulfric's hands were not bound and if his mouth wasn't covered.

An unusual noise came from the clouds, it startled everyone.  
Tullius ordered the Imperials to carry on. An impatient rebel interrupted the Priestess and proceeded toward the block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same? The rebel asked as the Headsman raised his axe.  
The rebels head rolled off of the block, Mackenzie didn't shudder. She was used to this by now.

Stormcloaks cursed at the Imperials. "As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said honorably.

The Captain called for the next prisoner as the noise was heard again. She was calling to Mackenzie. "I said next prisoner."

Mackenzie slowly made her way up to the Captain as she knelt down she prayed to the Divines.

She stuck her knee in Mackenzie's back and shoved her down.  
Mackenzie looked up to see something she'll will never forget.

A black dragon, dragons were believed to be long dead. "What in Oblivion is that?!" A guard called.

Everyone had now seen the dragon. It landed on the keep and began to cause chaos.

Ralof called to Mackenzie "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way to the keep!"

She ran as fast as she could but those few yards felt like miles. They made it into the keep and Ulfric spoke for the first time.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" "Legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric replied to Ralof.

"We need to move now! Up through the tower, let's go!" As they were climbing the steps the dragon burst through the tower wall.

It's breath was fiery. "See the inn on the other side?" Ralof motioned his hand towards the hole in the wall.  
"Jump through the ro of and keep going!

Go, we'll follow when we can!" Mackenzie didn't want to leave him, but she had to.  
She jumped as far as she could barely making it to the inn.

Mackenzie ran up to the soldier who was calling the names of the prisoners.

She thought maybe he could help her find Ralof. "Everyone get back! Still alive Prisoner?  
Stay close to me if you want to stay that way."

She hid behind him barely making it out of the way of the fire.  
He told the old man that he needed to find General Tullius and his defense.

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." The old man said as he clutched the young boy close to him.

The young soldiers name was Hadvar, he refused to help Mackenzie find that traitor.

"Stay close to the wall!" The dragon landed right on top of the wall. It couldnt see them behind its huge wings.

It blew some fire and took to the sky again. Hadvar decided they would take this opportunity to make a run for it.

"Quickly, follow me." The bodies of dead Imperial soldiers scattered the ground.

"Hadvar! Into the keep soldier we're leaving!" A soldier called out to Hadvar.  
We caught up with Ralof, Hadvar spoke to him breifly.

"Ralof you damn traitor, out of my way!" They knew eachother.

"We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time!" Ralof spoke back.

"Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" The tension grew between Ralof and Hadvar.

"You come on, with me!" Ralof shouted to Mackenzie. She tried to run towards him but Hadvar stopped her.

"You'll be safer with me I promise." Hadvar released her arm as they made it into the keep.

"Looks like we're the only ones that made it. Was that really a dragon, bringers of the End Times?"  
Hadvar said as he looked around the room.

"I'm not sure, I tought they were only legends." Mackenzie said trying to get her binds off, they were begining to cut her wrists.

"We should keep moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off."

Hadvar removed the binds from her wrists and gently ran his thumb over the wound.  
"I'm truly sorry. Mackenzie, was it?" His voice was tender unlike the Hadvar she had just witnessed.

"Yes. It's not your fault, atleast I don't think it is." She looked at Hadvar and he smiled.  
"Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from.

I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter Two is now available, please review and check out my profile for other fan fictions!**


	2. Riverwood

Chapter Two: Riverwood

Mackenzie and Hadvar finally made it out of the keep and into Skyrim's wilderness.  
The dark black dragon flew overhead. Hadvar signaled to Mackenzie and ducked behind a large rock.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back"  
Hadvar stood up from behind the rock.

Mackenzie eyed her saviors' figure. He was muscular and had wavy brown hair.  
"Yes, of course not." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out." Hadvar said, helping the lady up.

They began to walk towards the quaint village of Riverwood.  
Keeping a steady pace they approached a clearing of trees that revealed a structure atop the mountain.

"See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares.  
Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night, that kind of thing.  
I admit, I still don't much like the look of it." Hadvar pointed towards the distant ruin.

"Please remind me, what is a draugr exactly?" The blonde, Nord woman asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot of your loss of memory. You see a draugr is an ancient Nord warrior.  
They used to serve Dragon Priests. Some Nords say they've been locked away in ruins to guard their treasures." He explained.

"That sounds terrifying." Mackenzie added. She found Hadvar quite attractive, but brushed it off deciding this was no time for romance.  
"I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood." Hadvar looked over his shoulder and shot the girl a smile.

The couple made their way to Riverwood fighting off a few wolves on the short journey.

Upon walking into the town Hadvar stopped."Things look quiet enough here. Come on. There's my uncle."  
"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar grabbed Mackenzie's' wrist and walked over to his uncle.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from...Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy?  
Are you in some kind of trouble?" Alvor was resting up against his forge.

"Shh.. Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."  
Hadvar realized he still had ahold of the womans hand. He let go, although she didn't seem to mind.

"She's a friend. Saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside."

"Come on inside. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell us what happened." Alvor ushered the two to the door.

They walked into the house and were greeted by Hadvar's younger cousin Dorthe.  
"Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?" Dorthe grabbed his hand inspecting a burn wound.

"Hush, child. Don't pester your cousin." Sigrid scolded Dorthe as she walked up the stairs.  
"We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat."  
Sigrid pulled a wooden chair out for Mackenzie.

"Now, then, boy. What's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?"  
Alvor questioned placing a bowl of food in front of Hadvar.

"I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked... by a dragon."  
Alvors' eyes grew wide.

"A dragon? That's... ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Hadvar was insulted by his uncle's accusation.  
"Husband. Let him tell his story." Sigrid handed Mackenzie a tankard of mead.

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion.  
I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself if not for my friend here."  
Hadvar turned to his new friend and place his hand on her shoulder.  
I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay."

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can. unfortunately we do not have enough beds.  
I'll see to it that Sigrid sets up something for you two." Alvor said motioning toward his wife.

The moon was bright that evening. Mackenzie and Hadvar were sitting on the deck outside of the Inn.  
Hadvar was enjoying a bottle of Black Briar Mead, his favorite.

"You look rough, I can get you a robe and you can wash off in the stream. I know it's not ideal but, everyone is asleep. You wouldn't be noticed."  
Mackenzie took the Nord up on his offer. "Thanks Hadvar, I appreciate it."

Hadvar escorted her to the back of his uncle's house and handed her a robe. She sat it on the dock beside her.  
"No peeking." Mackenzie giggled. It was nice to finally wash off, she didn't know the last time she bathed.

The next morning, Mackenzie woke up well rested. She looked around for her handsome hero but Hadvar was missing.  
She walked outside to the forge.

"Ah there you are!" She said watching Hadvar repair his armor.  
"You're up quite early lass." Hadvar smirked. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"You know, I think I'm going to head up to Whiterun for a few days. Your uncle wants me to talk to the Jarl about sending guards to Riverwood."  
Hadvar nodded. "Just be careful. Damn Stormcloaks could be anywhere."  
"Oh and as far as I'm concerned you've already earned your pardon.  
But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?"

Mackenzie smiled, leaned over and gave Hadvar a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks for everything Hadvar, I don't think I would have made it out of there with Ralof."

Hadvar blushed. "You're welcome, keep in touch lass".  
Mackenzie grabbed her belongings and started her trek to Whiterun. 

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'm in the process of writing Chapter Three: Whiterun. Please review and check out my profile from time to time for new fan fictions! **


	3. Whiterun

Chapter Three: Whiterun

Mackenzie barely made it over the bridge before she started to miss Hadvar's company. After all, he did save her from becoming dragon food.

She looked down at her tattered Imperial armor and mumbled to herself "I really need to get some fresh clothes."  
To distract her mind away from Hadvar she looked into the forest.

Skyrim was so pretty, there was docile wildlife everywhere. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before.  
Mackenzie was rounding a bend when she spotted a group of Imperial soldiers. "Shit!" She whispered.

The blonde Nord kept her head down as she passed them. "Good day, Milady." An older Imperial said to her.

"It's a fine day, sir." She shot him a smile and carried on her way. _Whew, that was close. _She thought to herself.

She could see the city of Whiterun in its glory, capital of Whiterun hold and main commercial hub of Skyrim.

She was coming up to Honningbrew Meadery as the sign suggested. Mackenzie took in a breath of air.  
"Ahh, You can smell the fresh mead in the breeze." She said as she huffed in the aroma.

The sun was bright and hot, unusual for Skyrim weather. Mackenzie looked in the distance and seen a farm.  
It was beautiful, but something strange was going on.

A giant was attacking the farm. "By the Nine, those people need help!" Mackenzie exclaimed as she bolted toward the group of people.  
She'd never taken a risk like that before.

Mackenzie pulled the iron sword she found in Helgen out of its sheath and began to help take down the monstrosity.  
Minutes seemed like hours when the beast finally received it's finishing blow.

The young red-haired woman spoke up. "You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Sister"

"Shield-Sister? What in Oblivion are you talking about?" Mackenzie questioned the armor clad woman.

An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor.  
And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough."  
The woman circled around Mackenzie as if she was looking for something in particular.

Mackenzie responded quite confused. "No I've never heard of the Companions. If you'll excuse me I need to speak with the Jarl."

"Very well, carry on. See me at Jorrvaskyr if you change your mind."  
The red-headed woman seemed to understand Mackenzie's urgancy.

Mackenzie passed the other two Companions, a man and another woman.  
The dark-haired man met her gaze. There was something peculiar about him. It was like he was peering into her soul.

_ He really needs to stop boring his eyeballs at me. I can't be __**that**__ attractive._ She giggled in her head.

She thought nothing of it after she made it to Whiterun Stables.  
There was a man walking out from behind a horse. He seen Mackenzie walking towards the stable and decided to make conversation.

"There's a nip in the air. Cold won't be good for my crops. Never is." He was an Imperial, she could tell by the structure of his face.  
"I'm Severio Pelegia. I own the Pelagia Farm, just outside the city walls."

"Hello, I'm Mackenzie. Although I would love to stay and chat, I'm afraid I have important business with Jarl Balgruuf."  
She didn't want to be rude. "It was a pleasure meeting you Severio."

Mackenzie continued walking to the main gate. A guard pushed off of the wall and took a few steps toward her.  
"Halt. The city's closed with the dragons about. Offical business only."

Mackenzie was taken back by the guards refusal of entry. "I have news from Helgen."  
She lied, she had no idea what exactly happened at Helgen.

"You'll want to see Jarl Balgruuf then, we'll be keeping an eye on you."  
Mackenzie couldn't see the mans face but she knew he was scowling at her through his helmet.

The guard motioned to his comrade signaling him to open the gate. Mackenzie thanked the guard and entered the city.

She stopped at the blacksmith to get directions to Dragonsreach. Hadvar told her that the Jarl lived there.  
There he is again, Hadvar. She just couldn't get her mind off of him.

"Hello, I'm not bothering you am I?" Mackenzie asked the woman working the forge.  
She was fair-skinned and had shoulder length brown hair.

"Depends on what you need." The woman spat back at her. She began to laugh.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction. I've never seen you around her before."

"Whiterun hasn't had very many visitors since the war broke out" A voice spoke from behind Mackenzie.  
It was a man, he was blonde and muscular. He reminded her of Ralof, who reminded her nce again of Hadvar..

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Idolaf. Idolaf Battle-Born."  
Alvor told her about them during their short history lesson about Whiterun.

_The Battle-Borns. Oh! Yes, they're feuding with their old friends the Gray-Manes._ She thought.

"It's quite alright" Mackenzie said. "Pleasure to meet you Idolaf and.."  
She paused shifting her eyes from Idolaf to the woman beside her.

"Adrianne, it's a pleasure to meet you.." Adrianne paused just as Mackenzie did.  
She thought she was playing a game with her as she watched Adrianne put down the iron helmet she was working on.

"I'm Mackenzie, Alvor from Riverwood sent me to speak with Jarl Balgruuf."  
Mackenzie flushed feeling as if she was being interrogated.

"Oh of course! Alvor is the blacksmith there." Adrianne exclaimed.  
"He gave all kinds of tips on how to work a forge." Adriane looked to her side to discover Idolaf vanished.

"Musta' been busy." Mackenzie said nervously. Adrianne noticed that she was worried about something.

"You alright dear? You don't look good." She said as she placed her hand on the small of Mackenzie's back.  
"Why don't you head up to The Bannered Mare and lie down before you see Balgruuf?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Mackenzie smiled at Adriane. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction?"  
She asked, putting her hands in the pockets of her armor.

"Sure thing, hun." Adrianne pointed Mackenzie in the direction of the Inn. "Thanks." Mackenzie said to her.

* * *

Mackenzie opened the door to The Bannered Mare and sat down on a bar stool. "Is there anything I can get you ma'am."  
A voice erupted from behind the bar.

"Can I get a room?" Mackenzie asked fumbling for her coin purse.  
It only had around fifty septims in it. She earned money from Hod for chopping firewood.

"Sure that'll be ten coins." The voice said again. Mackenzie hadn't made eye contact with the mystery woman yet.

Mackenzie looked up to hand her the money and nearly jumped out of her skin when she seen the woman.  
It wasn't like she was ugly, she was pretty. She had dark brown hair and the prettiest smile, but she had a scar on her face.

"I'm sorry." Mackenzie said nervously. "I didn't expect to see such a young woman." She lied once again flashing the barmaid a fake smile.

"Oh stop it." The scarred woman said. "You're making me blush."  
Mackenzie took the room key out of her hand and made her way upstairs away from the music.

"Ugh." She groaned as she hit the bed.  
"I'm only going to lay down for a bit before I see the Jarl. I don't want to look like a mess."

Mackenzie shut her honey brown eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She awoke back in Alvor's house, downstairs where her and Hadvar stayed.  
She rolled over to see Hadvar meeting her gaze.

"Hi beautiful." His soft, sleepy voice escaped his mouth. Mackenzie was in shock, not realizing she was dreaming.  
She cuddled up beside him and placed her head on his bare chest.

"Hi handsome." She whispered. He was warm and the contour of his body fit perfectly against Mackenzie's.  
She didn't want to move, she felt as if they were made to lay there for eternity.

Hadvar cupped her chin with his calloused hand and leaned in close to her face.  
Her heartbeat was fast, she knew exactly what was coming next and she was nervous.

Right before his lips met hers she heard a thud and her vision began to fade.  
She felt a pain in her hip as she opened her eyes. She was on the floor of her room in the inn.

"Damn it." She whimpered pulling her knees to her chest. "Too good to be true."  
She pulled herself off of the floor and fixed her hair.

She walked downstairs and cracked her back.  
The scarred woman she met before placed a note in her pocket. Mackenzie smiled at her and left the inn.

She opened the note and it read:

Hi Stranger,  
I need your help, I can pay you 500 septims if you this for me.

Meet me in your room tonight at 9.

~Saadia

Mackenzie was confused, but agreed to herself that she would help Saadia. The sun was already setting when Mackenzie hit the Wind District.

"Shit, I need to make it to the Jarl before something bad happens in Riverwood." She said quietly walking up the steps to Dragonsreach.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay, I had to make sure the dialogue with the guard was correct meaning I had to start a new game. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Remember, Reviews = Love!**


	4. Saadia

Chapter 4: Saadia

Mackenzie opened the door of Dragonsreach and proceded into the foyer. She was greeted by two older women sweeping the floor.

She was walking towards the Jarl when a woman dispatched from his side and approached her, sword armed.  
Mackenzie felt threatened so she raised hers as well.

"What is your business with the Jarl?" The woman spoke in a hostile tone.  
Mackenzie tightened her grip on the sword. "Riverwood is in danger."

"It's all right, Irileth. I want to hear what she has to say." Jarl Balgruuf interrupted.  
Irileth lowered her weapon, Mackenzie was insulted by her distrust.

"What's this about Riverwood being in danger?"Balgruuf asked.

Mackenzie stepped away from Irileth and towards the Jarl. "Alvor sent me, he's worried Riverwood is next to be attacked by a dragon."  
She said sheathing her sword.

"Alvor? The smith, isn't he? Reliable, solid fellow. Not prone to flights of fancy... And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon?"

"Yes, the Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked, I was there..." Mackenzie became silent.

"I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this."

_Ulfric knew about the dragon? That can't be, Ralof knew nothing about it and Ulfric was just as surprised as I was.._

Jarl Balgruuf and his court discussed issues about the dragon attack and agreed to send troops to Riverwood.  
Mackenzie thanked the Jarl and left Dragonsreach.

Mackenzie stood at the edge of the steps and looked up into the sky.  
She had only been with the Jarl for an hour and night had descended upon Whiterun.

She decided she would get a drink at the inn before she headed off to sleep.  
As Mackenzie was walking past the Gildergreen tree Alvor told her about, she seen the same man from the farm glaring at her.

Wanting to avoid confrontation, she scurried into the Bannered Mare and sat at the bar.  
Saadia handed her a Honningbrew Mead and sat beside her.

"I assume you've read my note." Mackenzie turned towards her and took a drink of her mead.  
"I have, what seems to be the problem?"

Saadia looked bothered. Mackenzie noticed the tears welling in her eyes.  
"I'd like to talk about it in seclusion." Saadia answered her question.

Mackenzie placed her hand on Saadia's shoulder and ushered her to the room she rented.  
Saadia sat on the bed and began to weep.

"You know, they're after me. I've never slept in the same place twice until I made it to Skyrim.  
I thought I would be safe here, start a new life but they found me." Saadia's words were muffled behind her sobs.

"Who's after you Saadia?" Mackenzie sat down beside her and started rubbing her shoulder.

"The Alik'r." Saadia wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Mackenzie. "You seem like a good person, can you **please** help me?"

"Sure, I'll try my best but you need to help me out. Why are they after you?" Mackenzie said holding Saadia close, she was a mess."

"When the Aldmeri Dominion spread to Hammerfell, my homeland, I spoke out against them and I was forced to leave my family and my home.  
They've been putting out wanted posters claiming I've betrayed the country." Saadia stood up and looked out the window.

"Maybe more people should of spoke out against the Dominion. I don't know much about about them, but from what I've heard.."  
Mackenzie paused as she looked at Saadia. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Saadia turned away from the window and sat beside Mackenzie once more.

"Do you have anything to remember your family by? Like an amulet or a ring?"

"I have an amulet with my family crest on it, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." Saadia began to cry again.

"You won't need to, I just need to think of a way to get you out of the city for a few days.  
The guards won't let the Alik'r into the city so I need you to go ask Hulda for a few days off." Mackenzie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Go ask her, make up an excuse if you have to. We'll leave in a few hours when the Alik'r are resting. I'll take you to Riverwood and have Alvor forge us an identical amulet. I'll tell the Alik'r I know of your location." Saadia smiled and hugged Mackenzie.

"Then what? They'll eventualy find me in Riverwood." Saadia walked out of the room to pack the things she would need.

Mackenzie followed her. "You won't stay there for long. I'll fake your death and give them the forged amulet.  
You'd be able to keep the real one and return to Whiterun after they've left."

"I can't thank you enough. I'll give you 250 septims now and the other 250 when I return to work."  
Saadia hugged Mackenzie once more, handed her the coin, and went downstairs.

Mackenzie smiled and layed back on the bed. She can't remember the last time she was so pleased with herself.

Saadia walked back into Mackenzie's room all smiles.  
"I told Hulda my mother was in mourning and I needed to tend to her. She told me to return when I could."

"Great, now go get some sleep it's late and we need to leave soon.  
As soon as we get to Riverwood I'll get you a room at the inn and you can rest more there."

"Thank you again Mackenzie." Saadia said as she shut the door.

"You are very much welcome." Mackenzie returned the favor and rolled over to sleep.

* * *

Mackenzie was dreaming again, only this time it felt real. She was in the water bathing behind Alvor's house.  
She turned around to see Hadvar undressing.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Mackenzie said to the now nude Hadvar.  
He was cut perfectly **all** the way down, and the way his brown hair cascaded over his shoulder..she couldn't help but look.

"The same as you love." There was that groggy voice again, it was enough to drive any woman insane.  
He stepped into the water and made his way over to her.

"I'm washing off, that's not what you're doing." She giggled. "Get away from me." Mackenzie playfully splashed Hadvar.

"No." He said, chuckling and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

Mackenzie's dream was abruptly ended..once again. Only this time it was by Saadia. "Wake up, it's time to go. "She whispered.

"Ugh, can't a Nord ever dream?" Mackenzie groaned as she pulled herself off of the bed. "Come on we better go now."

Once they made it out of the city gates Mackenzie lit a torch. "I think we should hurry, we don't know where they could be."  
Saadia whispered into the cool night air.

* * *

They made it the whole way to Riverwood without being noticed, the sun was rising over the barrow.  
"Let's get inside the inn and get you a room." Mackenzie said to Saadia as they crossed the bridge.

"Sleeping Giant Inn, here we are. Take these coins pay for four nights. I'm going to go talk to Alvor."  
Mackenzie hugged Saadia. "You're safe now."

Mackenzie stepped out of the inn, Alvor was already working his forge. Mackenzie jogged over to him.

"Alvor!" She yelled.  
"Hey, you're back already! I see you've got ole' Balgruuf to send down some guards." Alvor hugged her. "Good job lass."

"Alvor can I ask you a huge favor?" Mackenzie began to wringe her hands.

"What's the matter?" Alvor asked. "Did something happen in Whiterun?

"No, Alvor everything's fine. But can you forge me a amulet like this one?  
It's really important and I'll pay you for it.

"Yes, I'll get to work on it right away." I may need some materials though.  
Would you be able to get me a flawless sapphire and a corundum ingot?" Alvor said motioning towards the Riverwood Trader.

"Yeah, I'll get them right away." Mackenzie smiled. "Thank you Alvor."

"It's still a bit early lass, the Trader isn't open. Why don't you go wake up Hadvar, he's been worried about you"

Mackenzie knew she'd see Hadvar when she returned to town but she was so nervous.

_Why am I so frightened to see him, I've been having dreams about him...I barely even know him.  
But he's so nice and he saved my damn life._

Mackenzie opened the door to the house and proceeded downstairs.  
She came upon a shirtless Hadvar sleeping like a baby.

_He's so handsome when he's sleeping._

Mackenzie kneeled down beside him and brushed the hair out of his face.  
"Wake up Hadvar. Alvor doesn't want you to sleep in."

Hadvar sat up and stretched. "I'm glad you made it back okay, did everything go okay?" He asked.

"I ran into a few Imperials on the way, but they didn't seem to recognize me. Besides that everything was perfect."  
Mackenzie helped him up and he hugged her.

"I was worried, I'm glad you made it back in one piece.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I should be uploading chapter 5 later tonight. Please leave me reviews I want to know your thoughts on this story!**


	5. Taking Care of Business

Chapter 5: Taking Care of Business

Mackenzie and Hadvar walked up the stairs, into Alvor's kitchen. Sigrid was making breakfast.

"Morning Hadvar." Sigrid said looking over her shoulder. "Ah, it's nice to see that you're back Mackenzie.  
Did everything go well with the Jarl?

Hadvar pulled out a seat for Mackenzie and poured her a cup of water.  
"Great actually, Balgruuf sent a few guards down to look over the town."

Hadvar took a bite of his toast Sigrid made over the fire. "This is delicious Sigrid, the apple butter is really sweet." Sigrid smiled.  
"Thanks Havdvar, Dorthe helped me make it."

"That's right!" Dorthe gleamed. "Did you like it cousin? Did you, did you?"  
Mackenzie laughed at the young girl's persistence.

"Yes Dorthe, it's very good." Hadvar smiled and tousled her hair.

"Thanks for the breakfast Sigrid, it was very good." Mackenzie said getting up from her seat.  
"I have to fetch some things for Alvor."

"Of course dear." Sigrid replied taking the plate from Mackenzie's hand.  
"Thank you for helping him out."

"No problem." Mackenzie walked to the door before she was stopped by Hadvar.  
"Let me get that for you." He said opening the door.

"Thank you Hadvar." Mackenzie said before making her way over to the Riverwood Trader.

Mackenzie waved to Hod, who was on his way to the lumber mill he and Gerdur run.  
Mackenzie opened the door of the Trader to hear an argument between Lucan and his sister.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I just need to grab a few things for Alvor and I'll be off."  
Mackenzie said trying not to peer into their business.

"Oh, you're fine." Camilla, Lucan's sister, said before taking a seat at the table.

"What do you need dear? Lucan questioned."

"Do you happen to have a flawless sapphire and a corundum ingot?"  
Mackenzie looked around the Trader it was quaint and kind of charming. She glanced at Camilla only to see her staring into space.

"Here you are lass, is that all?" Lucan said pulling out the supplies she asked for.

"Yes, thank you." Mackenzie said smiling. Lucan looked troubled, it wasn't normal for him.

_Alvor and Hadvar said that he was always happy and talkative. There's tension between him and his sister._

Mackenzie exited the shop and walked back to Alvor. "One flawless sapphire and a corundum ingot for the blacksmith."  
Mackenzie handed Alvor the items and took a seat beside the forge.

"How long do you think it will take to forge it?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Ah, I'd say with the intricate details about a day or two. Is this adequate?"  
Alvor said showing her the chain of the amulet.

"Looks identical so far, thank you again." Mackenzie got up from her seat and walked down the road towards the Inn.

It was almost ten now and she figured Saadia should have enough rest.  
Mackenzie opened the door of the inn and seen Saadia sitting by the fire.

"Did you sleep well?" Mackenzie asked tapping her on the shoulder.  
Saadia was drinking a tankard of wine.

"Yes, very well. It's nice to know my life will soon be out of danger.  
Not to be a bother but, where were you all morning?" She asked Mackenzie.

"Just visiting a friend and I stopped at the blacksmith to have him forge the amulet."  
Mackenzie blushed at Saadia's question, she knew she was busted.

"And who was this friend exactly?" She smiled, nudging Mackenzie with her elbow.

"Well considering I think of us as friends now, I'll tell you.  
His name is Hadvar, did you here of the dragon attack in Helgen?"

"Not much, but I heard it claimed a lot of innocent lives."  
Mackenzie lost the color in her face when she heard Saadia say this.

"Well, I was there and so was Hadvar.  
He is an Imperial Soldier and he helped me make it out, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive right now." Mackenzie explained.

"I guess I need to put my thoughts of the Empire and the Dominion aside.  
Without you I would still be at The Bannered Mare hoping I wouldn't be captured. So I owe it to him, for saving your life and all." Saadia teased.

"He really is a good guy, I guess I have a crush on him."  
Admitting her feelings for Hadvar made Mackenzie's heart skip a beat.

"Awh, well I'm happy for you. Although I'm even happier that you said you consider us as friends!" Saadia hugged Mackenzie.

"I think you need to slow down with the wine."  
Mackenzie laughed prying the tankard out of Saadia's hand and took a sip.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I haven't had a real friend since I came to Skyrim." Saadia teared up.

"Oh hush, don't get soft on me now." Mackenzie laughed.  
"I have some Alik'r to lie to." Mackenzie said leaving the inn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mackenzie was walking down the steps of the inn when she seen Hadvar. Once he spotted her he began to walk towards her.

"What are you up to?" He asked smiling.

"I had to take care of some business. I'm headed up to Whiterun again for a few days."

"Business? What kind of business if you don't mind me asking?"

_He's too damn cute when he's curious._

Mackenzie smiled. "Just helping out a friend. I'll be back soon." Mackenzie kissed Hadvar on the cheek. "Don't miss me too much."

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**

_What in Talo's name was I thinking?! "Don't miss me too much." He probably thinks I'm weird and why would I kiss him? I mean the first time I had a reason to, he saved my life. But now...damn wine. I'm never drinking again in fact, after I save Saadia's life I'm going to kill her myself! What in the Oblivion was that wine spiked with?_

I was too occupied with my thoughts, I was almost shot in the head with an arrow. "Oh great." I said aloud. "It's you again."

The red-haired warrior from Whiterun and her two companions were back. Only this time instead of the woman it was a man. He looked exactly like the man who keeps glaring at me.

"Ah, here Vilkas. This is the woman your brother and I were talking about." The woman and her friends walked over to me.

I rolled my eyes at her, I really needed to get to the Alik'r. "I'm a little busy here."

The man she called Vilkas stepped up to me. "Too busy for the Companions?" He scoffed, making my blood boil. "I think you're wrong Aela, she's not cut out for our line of work."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am too busy for 'the Companions' I have business to take care of." I retorted mocking the words 'the Companions'.

"Feisty." Vilkas said walking around me just as Aela did the day before.

"If you're checking out my backside you could've waited until I walked away." I turned to face him.

"Trust me wench, I'm not looking at your backside." He got cocky and I didn't like it. I wanted to lung at him with my sword but I knew that wouldn't end very well, three on one if you know what I mean.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes once more. "I'll be leaving now." I turned to walk away when I seen Vilkas' twin. "Before you go, you should really come to Jorrvaskr and be a Companion."

I was shocked. I never heard him speak before. "If I say I will, will you leave me to do my work?" I said keeping my 'feisty' appearance.

The man was about to speak when Vilkas stepped in front and cut him off. "That's not for you to decide." He moved close to my face. "Kodlak will determine if you're worthy, wench."

_I swear if he calls me wench one more time, I will tear him to pieces._

"Whatever you say." I moved in so close to him that our noses were almost touching. I turned on my heel and continued walking to Whiterun.

**Hadvar's POV**

_Did she really just kiss me? And why couldn't I say anything back to her?! I'm such a milk-drinker. I can't even respond to a woman's affection. The sad thing is I am really going to miss her, I hope she isn't gone too long._

Then it hit me, why was she in the inn? Somebody in there must know what she's up to.

I walked up to Sven, the bard, and asked him if he knew who Mackenzie was talking to. Of course at first he played dumb. But a few septims made him talk, sly bard.

He pointed to a Redguard woman sitting at the bar. I approached her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hi, were you just speaking to Mackenzie?" I asked probably sounding like an idiot.

"You must be Hadvar, I'm Saadia." How on Nirn did she know what my name was?

"Yes, I am Hadvar." I said to her as I took a seat.

_Mackenzie never mentioned a Saadia to me, I wonder who she is._

"I'm a friend of Mackenzie's, she's told me some things about you."

"Oh great." I laughed nervously.

"Oh don't sound so nervous, she just told me the story about how you two met and how you saved her life. Pretty heroic if she ask me."

I could feel my cheeks blushing, great.

"Not exactly a fairytale meeting." I laughed nervously, again!

"She seems to think it is, you should take her up to Whiterun sometime, maybe The Bannered Mare?" She had a smirk on her face. It worried me.

"She actually just left for there, I'll have to think of something when she comes back."

Saadia took a sip of wine and cracked her neck.

"Well I better get going, I have Imperial business to take care of." I shook her hand and left the inn.

_I lied to her, I don't have any business to take care of. I just can't help but think of Mackenzie. I mean Saadia told me to take her out. Does she really like me?_

* * *

**Thanks for the response! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. As always thank you for reading and please leave me reviews to let me know how you like it and if you have any suggestions!**


	6. Dragonborn Business

Chapter Six: Dragonborn Business

Mackenzie's memory was slowly coming back to her. On her way to Whiterun she spotted a doe frolicking through the woods.  
This brought back a memory of her father, a tall husky man around the age of fifty. He gifted her his bow for her birthday.

She now remembers that bow like the back of her hand. It was smooth, dark brown in color.  
A little too big for her petite frame, she was just shy of becoming a woman then.

He was taking her hunting for the first time, out in the wilderness of the Rift.  
Taking caution, her father only allowed her to hunt a doe. He was worried a bigger animal might stir and charge his little girl.

Mackenzie pulled a rough iron arrow from it's quiver and placed the shaft on the arrow rest.  
She drew her bow, looking for her fathers seal of approval. Then, taking a deep breath she released the arrow and hit the helpless creature.

A short yelp of pain from the poor animal and it dropped dead in it's tracks.  
The young girl was excited, earning her first kill. Mackenzie's father leaned down and pulled her close to him. "Eyes on the prize, my dear." He whispered into her ear.

Recalling this brought a tear to Mackenzie's eye.  
She doesn't understand why she lost her memory and she fears it may never fully return. All she can do is push forward and pray that it returns.

* * *

The guards didn't give her a hard time trying to enter the city since she spoke with the Jarl. But, something caught her attention.  
The guards weren't in their usual posts. It seemed as if the were scouting for something. Brushing off the suspicion, Mackenzie entered the gate.

She was immediately approached by Irileth, the Jarls housecarl.  
"You, you are the only one in the city that has seen a dragon. Jarl Balgruuf and the city of Whiterun needs your assistance."

Mackenzie looked at her, puzzled. "Yes I have seen a dragon. What's going on, has one been seen near the city?"  
Irileth leaned in as if she wanted to keep this a secret. "Western Watch Tower. Do you have your sword?"

Guards started gathering near the two women. "Irileth we need to move now!" One shouted.  
Mackenzie looked at Irileth, ferocity in her eyes. "Let's take this lizard down."

"That's what I like to hear, troops move out." She called.  
The group of guards, Irileth, and Mackenzie made their way out of Whiterun and towards the watch tower.

Mackenzie looked to the sky trying to find the beast.  
She saw nothing but a hawk, soaring high above them. "I got nothing." A guard said walking by her.

"The watch tower's up ahead. Keep your eyes peeled, look for survivors. Damn thing could be anywhere."  
Irileth stood behind a rock scouting the area near what was left of the tower.

Mackenzie was walking up into the tower when a guard emerged from his hiding spot. "Kynareth save us, here he comes again."

Lightening flashed across the cloudy sky. A large shape became visible overhead.  
Before Mackenzie could reach down for her sword the dragon was in front of them.

It's breath was hot and fiery. Leaving an excruciating burning sensation on Mackenzie's arms.  
The rain began trickling down over her wounds easing the pain.

Guards were shooting arrows at the monstrosity as it flew around the tower.  
It swooped down from the sky landing in front of Irileth and Mackenzie. Sword in hand this time, Mackenzie took a risk.  
She jumped onto the wretched beasts' head stabbing it in any orifice she could find.  
Her sword delivered a great deal of damage before the dragon could shake her off and fly away.

What seemed like an eternity in Oblivion later, the dragon fell from the sky.  
It's scales were soon consumed by flames. It's body seemed to evaporate into thin air, only leaving behind it's bones.

Everyone approached the carcass cautiously, as a beam of light erupted from its core and shot over to Mackenzie.  
She was glowing like the midnight sky. "Everybody get back." Irileth yelled. A short time later, the light disappeared.

"I can't believe it. You..You're Dragonborn." A guard said observing Mackenzie.  
The other guards quickly gathered near gossiping about what they just saw.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?" Mackenzie's face lost it's usual slightly tan color.  
She scratched her head and sat down on the rock beside her.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn could slay dragons and steal their power.  
That's what you did isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

"I don't know what happened to me."

"There's only one way to find out. Try to shout.. According to the legends, only the Dragonborn can shout without training, the way the dragons do."

At this point, Mackenzie's mind was boggled. She looked at her arms, they were covered with burn wounds.  
"Can somebody heal me? Or at least toss me a healing potion." Irileth tossed her a potion, she uncorked it and drank it.

Mackenzie stood up from her rock and opened her mouth as if she was about to yell at someone for stealing her sweet roll.  
"FUS RO DAH!" Erupted from her mouth.

A guard went flying through the open field near the watch tower. The others shivered in fear as they uncovered their ears.  
"The Thu'um, she summons the Thu'um." The same guard said bowing before her.

"Please don't do that, this isn't necessary."  
Mackenzie pleaded practically yanking the guard to his feet. Her cheeks blushed as she looked away.

"What do you say Irileth? You're being awfully quiet." Irileth moved forward from the back of the crowd.  
Another guard called out. "C'mon Irileth tell us. Do you believe in this Dragonborn business?"

"Hmph, some of you would be better off keeping quiet then flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about.  
Here's a dead dragon and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill one, but I don't need some mythical Dragonborn.  
Someone who can put down a dragon is enough for me."

A Nord guard cut her off. "You wouldn't know Housecarl, you ain't a Nord." Irileth quickly became agitated.

"I've been all across Tamriel, I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this.  
I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends."

Everyone turned away from Irileth and towards Mackenzie, they seemed to ignore what she just said.  
"That was shouting, what you just did. Must be. You really are Dragonborn."

"I don't know if I'm Dragonborn or not, but until _**I**_ figure it out..Would you mind keeping this between us?"

"Of course Dragonborn." Most of the guards repeated.

"And please do not call me that.."

Mackenzie started walking off towards Whiterun when the sun started to shine again.

* * *

Just through the main gates, Mackenzie heard a ground shattering noise.  
It was coming from the sky and all the citizens of Whiterun looked overjoyed. Mackenzie walked over to Adrianne. "What's going on?"

"It's the Greybeards, they're calling 'Dovahkiin'." Adrianne smiled seemingly pleased.  
Mackenzie smiled and thanked her and continued on to Dragonsreach.

_Shor's Stone, could I really be the "almighty" Dragonborn the guards were talking about?  
I absorbed something from that damned dragon, and I shouted! Now the Greybeards are calling "Dovahkiin".  
Whatever that is. I just need to see Balgruuf and get his straightened out._

Mackenzie walked up the steps towards the Jarl, when she was greeted by Proventus.  
"Good, you're here the Jarl's been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting Jarl Balgruuf." Mackenzie apologized.

"No worries, so what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" Jarl Balgruuf replied.

"The..the watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon."  
Mackenzie was nervous, she knew he'd ask about what happened after the dragon died.

"I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that."

_Great._

"Turns out I may be something called Dragonborn."  
Mackenzie rushed through her words hoping Balgruuf would ignore them.

"Dragonborn? What do you know about the Dragonborn?"

_Damn.._

"When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it."

"So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you."

_There's that word again. Greybeards._

"The Greybeards?"

"Masters of The Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"Well..uhm, what do these Greybeards want with me?" Sweat started to bead up on her brow.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice. The ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um or shout."

_This so called "Gift" sounds more like a death sentence.  
This can't possibly be right. There is no way in Oblivion that I am destined to slay dragons. I was almost killed by one, twice.._

"If you really are Dragonborn they can teach you how to use your gift."

"Didn't you hear the thunderous sound as you returned to Whiterun?  
That was the Greybeards summoning you to High Hrothgar." The Jarls brother Hrongar said.  
"This hasn't happened in..centuries atleast. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora.

Proventus spoke up. "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here?"  
The two bickered for a bit before Mackenzie interrupted.

"I don't want to be rude, but I must see these Greybeards at once."

"Of course, but before you go. I'd like to appoint you Thane of Whiterun. You've done this city a great duty."  
Jarl Balgruuf announced handing Mackenzie the Axe of Whiterun.

Down by the city gates Mackenzie spotted the Alik'r. Cracking her neck and fingers she took a deep breath.  
"You can do this" She whispered.

"You can do what?" A voice erupted from behind her. She nearly jumped, Mackenzie turned around to discover that it was Vilkas.

"What do you want now?" She asked sternly, tensing her muscles.

"Just to apologize for earlier." He said not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, I accept your apology but if you'll excuse me.." She went on before she was cut off.

"Oh I'm not apologizing for my actions." Her eyes darted up at his with anger.  
"My brother, Farkas, seems to think you'd be a nice addition to the Companions.  
I just want to apologize for him, he didn't mean to get your hopes up."

"What are you talking about Vilkas?" Mackenzie raised a brow.  
Taking a step closer to him she arched her back trying to intimidate him.

"If you are trying to seduce me.."  
She quickly backed down and grabbed for her sword but before she could Vilkas quickly pinned her against The Drunken Huntsmen.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you, I'm not sure who would." She glared into his gray colored eyes.

"I'm just trying to do you a favor, save you the embarrassment.  
And you attempt to pull your weapon on me. You're lucky you're a woman or I would've stomped your face in the dirt, wench."  
He scoffed tightening his grip.

_He said it again.._

Mackenzie was overflowing with anger as she shoved him off of her, he nearly landed on the ground.  
"I'm not a wench you son of a bitch."

"You have a temper, too bad it's going to get you killed." He brushed the dirt off and disappeared.

_Ewh, I hate that man._

Mackenzie looked down at her wrists where his hands were, they were bright red and starting to bruise.  
She shook of the pain and walked over to the Alik'r soldiers.

"Aye, I understand you are looking for a Redguard woman. Is that true?" She said grinning at the two men.

"Yes we are, are you interested in helping us?" The man on the right replied.

"If you're willing to hire me, I know of her location. I will hunt her down and bring her to you."  
She pressed her chest out, this time trying to seduce the men.

"We'll give you 500 septims. We'd like to assist you."

"I don't think so, you see someone has a larger bounty out on her.  
However, this person wants her dead. I go by myself to find her or I'll kill her and she'll be of no use to you.."  
Mackenzie winked at the man on the left sealing the deal.

"Fine, you get 250 now, 250 after we get our hands on her." The Alik'r man said.  
"We're not allowed in the city, find us in Rorikstead once you have her."

"Pleasure doing business with you men." Mackenzie walked away trying to escape their view as much as possible.  
She needed to get back to Riverwood without being noticed or followed.

* * *

She made it to Riverwood around midnight. Nobody appeared to be following her either.  
It was too late to see if Alvor finished the amulet so she headed over to the inn to talk to Saadia.

The inn was warm and cozy. Sven's music filled the dining area. Mackenzie knocked on Saadia's door.  
"Who is it?" Saadia said disguising her voice.

"Mackenzie."

"Oh!" Saadia quickly opened the door and gave her friend a hug. "I started to miss you."

"I'm here now and I've taken care of everything. I just need to get the amulet and take it to the Alik'r.  
They're headed to Rorikstead, so you'll be able to return to Whiterun in the morning."  
Mackenzie laid back on Saadia's bed ruffling the pillow.

"I don't think I could thank you enough." Saadia sat down on the bed beside her. "But, I talked to Hadvar today."

Mackenzie sat up quickly. "You did what?! You weren't supposed to leave the inn. What if someone saw you?"

"Stop acting like you're concerned about me. I didn't leave the the inn, he came in here."

"What did you say to him Saadia?" Mackenzie rolled over and pulled the fur blanket over her head.

"Oh nothing, I just told him that he should take you out sometime. Preferably the Bannered Mare in Whiterun."  
Saadia giggled and pulled the blanket from Mackenzie's face. "He likes you I can tell."

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**  
_I cannot believe Saadia talked to him. I already know she didn't tell me everything she said. I'm not stupid. I just really hope he doesn't think that I fall in love with everyone who saves my life._

At this point it was hard for me to fall asleep. Todays activities were swirling in my head. I'm trying to wrap my mind around being Dragonborn but it still feels wrong. Then there's Vilkas, I mean I just don't understand what he has against me. I killed a dragon, I'm sure he hasn't. I hope I never have to see him again. I was almost asleep when I felt Saadia nuzzle up against my back. I'm too tired to move her over so I'm leaving her there. I started thinking about my flashback of my father earlier. He wanted me to be a noble warrior. To make a name for myself in Skyrim and I can barely remember him or anything about my past life. And then Hadvar popped into my head. I wonder what he was doing. He is probably sleeping where we slept those few nights after Helgen. I wish I was over there now. Would it be weird if I walked over there? I mean I have a key to the house. Ugh, I sighed. Alvor and Sigrid would probably think I was a thief intruding their home. The more I thought about Hadvar, the more I began to drift off to sleep. I can't wait to see him in the morning.

* * *

**Hadvar's POV**  
_I wonder where she's at right now and what she's thinking about. I wonder if she's thinking about me._

This floor is really starting to get to my back. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that my family is letting me stay here. I just miss my cot and sleeping bag with the Legion. I rolled over on my side when I seen the hide she was sleeping on. I pulled it close to me, it smelled of her. Just like lavender. I started to think of what Saadia told me today. I really want to see her, I hope she isn't gone for long. I just really want to be with her right now. I fell asleep for a short while when I was awoken by a dream. It was awful. Mackenzie was on her way back to me when she was attacked by a dragon. She didn't even have a chance to draw her weapon. After that it was hard for me to sleep again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that it took me a while to write this. I got caught up in actually playing Skyrim and just not wanting to write about it. But I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. I am going to start to make the chapters longer just so I don't end up with like 100+ Chapters in the end. But anyways please leave me reviews and let me know how you like the story or if you have any suggestions!**


	7. There's Something Wrong With Me

Chapter 7: There's Something Wrong With Me

She was born with the soul and blood of a dragon. Akatosh favoured her, bestowed his gift upon her. She is Dragonborn, ultimate slayer of dragons. She knew that if everyone knew she was Dragonborn they would expect things from her. They would expect her to do things that she didn't even know if she could do.

Mackenzie awoke to the sound of Saadia snoring. The room was beginning to fill with sunlight.  
She looked over to see Saadia fast asleep on the floor. "Rough night."  
Mackenzie said before throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

She arched her back in a stretching motion and yawned. It was nearing six in the morning.  
"Saadia! Saadia, get up." Saadia sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
"What do you want?" She asked pulling herself to her feet.

"It's time to go home." Mackenzie fixed the furs on the bed and straightened out her armor.  
"I had another weird dream about Hadvar last night. I've had them every night since I met him.."

"I think you're in love." Saadia playfully pushed her friend. "There are no other explanations."  
She reached down and picked up her satchel revealing an axe. "What's this?" She asked Mackenzie.

Mackenzie's felt her heart begin to sink, there was no way in Oblivion she could tell Saadia. "Why do you have the Axe of Whiterun?" Saadia became angry and swung the axe in Mackenzie's face. "Woah, watch it." Mackenzie hushed Saadia and softly pushed her back onto the bed."I dont know if I should tell you this, you'll think I'm crazy."

"I already think you're crazy so start talking." Saadia mused.  
Mackenzie knew that if she could trust anybody it was Saadia, so she decided to tell her a portion of the truth.

"I..I'm Thane of Whiterun." She blurted out hoping Saadia wouldn't question it. "Very prestigious title, Balruuf gave me the axe and everything." Mackenzie began to sweat, her voice sounding panicked. She avoided eye contact but she could still feel Saadia's eyes piercing into her. "Guards are said to look the oth...What are you looking at?" She hollered.

"Thane of Whiterun you say?" Saadia's smirk grew ever so wide. "Yeah I heard about the Thane."

"What did you hear?!" Mackenzie's worst fear was coming alive at this point. Everyone knew she was Dragonborn.

"Just that the Jarl's Thane assisted the guards in taking down a dragon. Absorbed its power and shouted Irileth back to Morrowind." Saadia put down the axe she was twirling with her fingers and stood beside her friend. "You're the Dragonborn."

"I guess word travels fast." Mackenzie stood up and paced around the room.  
"What are you talking about? You were mumbling about it in your sleep." Saadia said standing up as well.

"I said it in my sleep?" Mackenzie asked. "Nobody else knows that I'm Dragonborn?"  
She took a deep breath and sat on top of a nearby chest.

"No, nobody knows about this nonsense. You know you're really starting to scare me, I mean it starts with dreams about Hadvar and now you're dreaming about being the mythical Dragonborn." Saadia's face showed concern but her voice showed judgement.

"You don't believe me.." Mackenzie trailed off, sorrow in her voice.  
"Saadia, I can't _make_ you believe me but I wish you would just trust me."

"I trusted you before and you saved my life, I suppose trusting you now couldn't possibly cause me any grief." Saadia said. "Now back to Prince Hadvar, I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Tell him how I feel? I met him just short of a week ago, I don't know how I feel about him!"  
Mackenzie barked as she opened the door to their room.

She noticed Saadia was holding back a smile. "What?" Mackenzie asked.  
Saadia motioned her to turn around.

There he was, her knight in Imperial armor, standing there listening to every word she just said.  
"Uh, uhm. Hi Hadvar." Mackenzie blurted out.

His face was as red as a fire spell. "Goodmorning lass, I didn't expect you to be back so soon."  
He said pulling up a stool by the bar and ordering a mead. "Why didn't you stay with us last night?"

"I didn't arrive until late, I didn't want to wake anybody."  
Mackenzie walked over to Delphine and paid her for the room. Turning back to Hadvar she pulled up a seat beside his.

"Oh don't worry about that. Uncle Alvor snores like a bear, nobody would have detected you."  
He smiled at her before taking a swig of his mead. "Would you care to join me on a walk?"

Mackenzie got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could have punched Saadia for answering for her. "Of course she will." Saadia said with a huge grin on her face.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." She said scowling over shoulder at Saadia.

Hadvar held the door open for her. They walked across the bridge towards Whiterun and sat near the shoreline. Hadvar leaned back, supporting his body with his arms. "So what's going on?" He asked, shifting his attention to her.

Mackenzie mimicked his posture and relaxed her muscles. "Nothing really just trying to take my mind off of Helgen."

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV  
**  
_I think he heard the argument between me and Saadia. What am I going to do? I can't just come out and tell him I'm Dragonborn. What if he thinks I'm crazy like Saadia does. No, I won't say a word unless he asks and if that happens I won't lie to him. Dear Divines, please let him think I'm not utterly insane. What am I even saying, he probably has no interest in me anyway._

Hadvar: Yes, it was quite a scare. I'm trying to take my mind off of it as well. If you don't mind me asking..

_Oh shit..._

Hadvar: Why haven't you mentioned Saadia to me?

Me: I met her not long ago, the day I went to Whiterun actually. We became quick friends.

_Thank the Divines he didn't ask THE question._

Hadvar: Oh I see. Well I better let you get back to your duties, thanks for catching up.

_So he didn't hear our conversation? Odd, his face was as red as snowberry jelly. I should know better, he just doesn't want to bring it up._

Me: Yes, anytime. Hey Hadvar?

Hadvar: Yes?

Me: Did you happen to hear what I said to Saadia?

Hadvar: Just a smidgen of it.

_Oh for the love of Talos_

Me: I suppose you think I'm suffering from severe retardation.

Hadvar: *Laughs* No, I've thought of you a bit too.

_What? Oh gods no. I wasn't talking about that. Shit..shit..shit.._

Hadvar: What are your plans?

_Marksmen please shoot me down now, how embarrassing. He thinks I have a childish crush on him. I can feel my cheeks, they're as hot as a forge. I hope they're not so red._

Me: I'm going to head to Ivarstead and walk the 7,000 steps to take my mind off of things.

_Good lie._

* * *

**Hadvar's POV  
**  
_Did I hear that correctly? She doesn't know how she feels about me? How can someone not know how they feel? Oh, calm down Hadvar. It's not her fault. It's just not what you want to hear. How do I handle this, do I ask her? Do I pledge my feelings? No, I can't do that. What if she shoots me down.._

Me: Yes, it was quite a scare. I'm trying to take my mind off of it as well. If you don't mind me asking. Why haven't you mentioned Saadia to me?

_No, that came out wrong. She doesn't have to tell me about her personal life or tell me anything as a matter of fact._

Mackenzie: I met her not long ago, the day I went to Whiterun actually. We became quick friends.

_Do I ask her? I..Uh..no._

Me: Oh I see. Well I better let you get back to your duties, thanks for catching up.

Mackenzie: Yes, anytime. Hey Hadvar?

Me: Yes?

Mackenzie: Did you happen to hear what I said to Saadia?

Me: Just a smidgen of it.

Mackenzie: I suppose you think I'm suffering from severe retardation.

_What do I say? What do I say?_

Me: *Laughs* No, I've thought of you a bit too.

_Idiot.._

Me: What are your plans?

_Bigger Idiot! That was the perfect opportunity. I'm not going to get another like it. _

Mackenzie: I'm going to head to Ivarstead and walk the 7,000 steps to take my mind off of things.

* * *

The wind blew between the two causing and awkward tension.

He was mad at himself for not making his move and telling her that he liked her, but he just couldn't find the words. Hadvar moved closer to her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ears. "I'm going to start for Solitude. Maybe after Ivarstead you should join up? We really need a warrior like you, I'll write." With that said Hadvar placed a small kiss upon her lips. A big move for him, he had to find a lot of courage to do so.

Mackenzie felt the rush of adrenaline creep up her spine as Hadvar's lips met hers. It felt nothing like the dreams, but better. It didn't last long though. Before she knew it he was off to Solitude and she was left to think about The Greybeards and what they want with her. She longed to tell him, but she couldn't say anything. She made a promise to herself she wouldn't tell Hadvar about her gift unless he asked.

"There's something wrong with me." She said as she walked back to the inn.

* * *

AGH! New chapter finally up. I'm sorry for the horrendous wait. I just couldn't figure out what to write next. I'm not even sure how well I like this. Please leave me reviews. Not only do they help me figure out what needs fixed and what you guys enjoy, it motivates me to churn out chapters quicker. So please take the time to write me a review. Thank you.


End file.
